


Our Hands Clasped So Tight

by Rrrowr



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrrowr/pseuds/Rrrowr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt never told Blaine that he couldn't follow him to McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Hands Clasped So Tight

_I'll follow you,_ Blaine had said.

When Kurt had started packing his things to go back home and back to McKinley (not just for summer, not just for Christmas, but-), Blaine had asked and not quite been surprised when Kurt confessed the plan he'd been keeping secret. It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to tell Blaine; he'd wanted to tell him every day, but it had never seemed right to say it for so many reasons. The things Blaine told him with his eyes that were so, so _earnest_ and a touch that was just shy of pleading were just some of them.

_I'll follow you,_ he had said, but Kurt hadn't quite imagined this.

For Kurt, Blaine had always kind of been a little larger than life. He had a voice that was riveting and a sort of old-school charm that was irresistible. Uniforms suited him and so did the clean, prep-boy hair cut. At Dalton, Blaine had moved like he was always skimming on air, a little high on the happiness of his life.

Kurt had never imagined him so... small.

But there he was -- in jeans so clean they may well have been pressed, in a long sleeved button-up with the collar undone -- and his hair was still slicked back in that fifties style coif that maybe Kurt kind of loved best. Blaine hadn't noticed Kurt yet. He was, in fact, quite focused on the slip of paper in his hands that looked like a class schedule and he was frowning and twisting his fingers around the strap of his leather messenger.

Of course, that meant he didn't notice the football players either.

"Blaine!" Kurt shouted but it was too little too late.

Blaine looked up with that brilliant, bright dopey grin all over his face in time to have no less than three slushies dumped right over him. Kurt saw the shock ripple through the other teen and knew exactly what Blaine was feeling like when his expression went shuttered and still and a little disgusted. 

"Idiot," Kurt scolded as soon as he'd dragged Blaine into the boy's bathroom. "You should've stayed at Dalton."

Blaine scrubbed at his face at the sink. He looked a bit like a soaked puppy. The big brown eyes watching Kurt in the mirror didn't exactly help. "You didn't tell me not to follow," he said. 

"Well, go back!" Kurt snapped unhappily. "You were happy there, weren't you? There's nothing here worth _this_." He pinched his fingers around the cloth of Blaine's purple-stained shirt. 

Sighing, Blaine straightened and dumped his messenger to the floor and started undoing his shirt. The white tank underneath was a little wet over the shoulders and neck but otherwise unscathed. The button-up got draped over the edge of the sink and then Blaine bent away from Kurt to dig around in his bag. He came back out with a fresh shirt to pull on and a bit of hair gel.

"Blaine-"

"I was happy at Dalton."

Blaine tugged sharply at his sleeves, fingers flicking around the back of his collar and over the buttons until it was laying the way he wanted it too. He raked his hands through his wet hair -- washed free of slushie and dried off with the paper towels from the dispenser -- with a handful of goop that left his hair in a state that fit less the straight-laced boarding school boy Kurt remembered and more the public school boy Blaine was becoming. It was curled and a little long in the bang and in sharp tiny spikes in the back.

His hands came down to his sides slowly. Blaine was looking at himself in the mirror and his mouth was sort of fixed in this not-quite-frown as he turned his head to look at this side and that...

"I was very happy at Dalton," Blaine reiterated after he'd washed his hands of the gel. "And then you came and I was the happiest I've ever been. Then you left." His eyes were watching Kurt in the mirror again. "How could I possibly stay at Dalton after that?"


End file.
